It has been common practice to trim hair on the scalp and obtain what has been commonly referred to as a “buzz cut” with an electric clipper. The buzz cut refers to very short or stubbled hair length on the head. Different attachments have been employed with the electric clipper in order to leave a short length of hair at a predetermined distance from the scalp. More recently, individuals are interested in conveniently shaving their own head in order to obtain the clean head-shaved hair appearance rather than going to a salon or barber shop. Individuals thereby save money and are able to always appear well groomed with a length of hair which they may desire.
Thus, there has been a need for some simple and relatively inexpensive razor for enabling an individual to easily and safely wet shave his own head hair. Such a device is especially desired for safely wet shaving head hair while showering. It would also be advantageous to have a wet shave razor which is versatile for hair cutting at different lengths.